


Undeniable

by babyara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M, rps: friday night lights
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>... cosa può esserci di meglio nella vita di un uomo? Niente, ne sei consapevole. Sbuffando ti guardi attorno e ti rendi conto che forse qualcosa manca... magari una persona al tuo fianco, preferibilmente <i>quella</i> persona...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... cosa può esserci di meglio nella vita di un uomo? Niente, ne sei consapevole. Sbuffando ti guardi attorno e ti rendi conto che forse qualcosa manca... magari una persona al tuo fianco, preferibilmente _quella_ persona...

Una birra…

Un divano…

Il tuo trailer…

Il silenzio.

Cosa può esserci di meglio nella vita di un uomo? Niente, ne sei consapevole. Sbuffando ti guardi attorno e ti rendi conto che forse qualcosa manca… magari una persona al tuo fianco, preferibilmente _quella_ persona.

Però, veloce come il suo viso è apparso di fronte ai tuoi occhi, se ne va. Dovresti smetterla di fare pensieri di questo genere e lo sai. Sei un uomo adulto e maturo, con un matrimonio finito certo, ma con sempre due figlie alle spalle.

Due figlie che ti adorano, nonostante tra te e la loro madre le cose non siano andate come dovevano. Colpa di nessuno, semplicemente sei del parere che è inutile continuare una relazione solo per abitudine. Tu sei fatto così, hai sempre bisogno di nuovi stimoli, di qualcosa che ti faccia andare avanti.

Questo è alla base di un buon rapporto.

Dopo aver sospirato bevi un sorso di birra. Per tutti gli anni in cui sei stato sposato non hai mai tradito tua moglie, nemmeno una volta. A dire la verità non ti è mai nemmeno passato per la mente di farlo, nonostante, visto il tuo lavoro di attore, tu abbia sempre avuto attorno donne molto belle.

Però non sei un santo e ora che non sei più sposato non ti sei fatto mancare niente. Hai avuto altre donne e anche qualche uomo, senza sentirti né turbato né intimidito da questa cosa, semplicemente hai imparato a prenderti ciò che vuoi, senza pensieri, senza perdere tempo a chiederti il perché delle tue azioni.

Anche se in passato sei sempre stato molto riflessivo, ora hai deciso che non vale la pena porsi domande quando non ci sono o non si vogliono sentire le risposte. Ed è così che hai agito fin da dopo la separazione… prima di arrivare sul set di ‘Friday Night Lights’.

Ti rendi conto che la tua vita è cambiata sin dalla prima volta in cui hai messo piede ad Austin. Hai interpretato tanti personaggi nella tua carriera, personaggi che ti hanno dato molto, sia a livello umano che popolare, eppure nessuno è riuscito a travolgerti e a darti le stesse emozioni di coach Eric Taylor.

Sei stato catapultato senza nemmeno aver tempo di rendertene conto in un mondo di football… liceali dagli ormoni impazziti… con una moglie e una figlia fittizie ma che ben presto sono diventate una parte fondamentale della tua vita. E tutto questo in così poco tempo che non avresti avuto il tempo, nemmeno volendo, di fermarti a riflettere su cosa ti stesse accadendo, su quanto tu stessi cambiando.

E poi ci sono loro, i tuoi ragazzi. Quegli adolescenti che in realtà sono interpretati da giovani uomini che hanno una carica emotiva così forte che spesso ti sei fermato a osservarli lavorare, solo per poter imparare **tu** , che fai questo lavoro da anni, da **loro** , sebbene alcuni di loro abbiano iniziato su questo set la loro carriera.

Quando hai letto il copione la prima volta sei rimasto colpito da tutto ciò che è questo telefilm, tutto quello che ha alla base, le storie che racconta, i personaggi che sono stati creati.

Però, e questo lo sai bene, non avresti mai pensato di trovare qualcosa di così forte e profondo da farti dubitare di te stesso come uomo e come attore. Eppure qui è successo… la prima volta che sei arrivato sul set. E quella scena è qui, di fronte ai tuoi occhi, proprio come fosse ieri.

***

 _“E questo sarà il tuo trailer, Kyle, spero ti piaccia,” disse l’uomo, appoggiando una mano sorridendo sulla spalla di Kyle Chandler, di professione attore. Appena arrivato sul set della sua nuova fatica, un telefilm sul football._

 _Annuendo in direzione dell’uomo, il produttore della serie, Kyle entrò in quello che sarebbe stato il suo mondo, dove avrebbe potuto rinchiudersi ogni qual volta avesse voluto riposare e rilassarsi. Perse quasi un paio di ore a sistemare le sue cose, le foto delle sue figlie in bella vista su un mobiletto. Non sarebbe stato suo fino in fondo senza il conforto di quelle immagini._

 _Il suo matrimonio era finito da poco, ma lui e la sua ex erano rimasti in buoni rapporti e questa era la cosa più importante per il futuro delle loro figlie, questo lo sapevano entrambi._

 _Una volta finito di sistemare decise di concedersi una piccola pausa, e uscì dal trailer, gironzolando un po’ sul set. Il produttore gli aveva mostrato gli interni, ma quello che a lui interessava al momento era il campo da football. Là dove si sarebbero svolte alcune delle scene più emozionanti del telefilm._

 _Sapeva che nel giro di un’ora ci sarebbe stato il primo incontro ufficiale tra tutto il cast, ma aveva tempo da dedicare a quel suo piccolo giro personale._

 _Nella sua sicurezza era convinto che non avrebbe incontrato nessuno lì, non prima del giro ufficiale con il produttore e i registi, eppure, a quanto pareva, non era stato l’unico ad aver voglia di vedere quel posto prima dell’inizio di tutto quanto._

 _Si fermò per un attimo a bordo campo, osservando il giovane fermo nel mezzo. Era girato di profilo, gli occhi fissi verso la linea della end zone. Non lo aveva mai visto prima, né in televisione né al cinema, anche se questo non escludeva che fosse uno degli attori del cast._

 _Ma il modo in cui era vestito gli fece pensare che fosse uno degli addetti della crew. Indossava dei jeans piuttosto logori ed una maglietta grigia senza maniche._

 _Erano passati solo un paio di minuti quando il giovane, probabilmente avvertendo la sua presenza lì, si era girato e gli aveva sorriso. Solo in quel momento Kyle si accorse che sulla maglia c’era il simbolo dei Panthers, la squadra di football del telefilm._

 _Il giovane mise le mani in tasca e camminò piano verso di lui, dando modo a Kyle di osservarlo attentamente. Camminata sicura, fisico atletico e un viso… beh, un viso impossibile da dimenticare una volta visto. Non era giovane Kyle Chandler, eppure in quel momento poté dire a se stesso di non aver mai visto un ragazzo così bello prima in vita sua._

 _“Ehi, salve,” gli disse quando ormai era di fronte a lui. La sua voce fu un ennesimo pugno nello stomaco per Kyle, che si chiese per quale accidenti di motivo un ragazzo gli stesse facendo un effetto simile, “tutto bene?”_

 _“Cosa?” Kyle lo guardò in faccia, riprendendosi un attimo, “Oh, sì. Tutto bene, scusami. Solo che non pensavo di incontrare qualcuno qui.”_

 _“Nemmeno io a dire il vero,” replicò il giovane mettendosi al suo fianco, “ma ero curioso di vederlo,” continuò indicando il campo, “questo sarà un po’ il cuore del telefilm. E… non lo so, volevo solo rendermi conto di quello che avrei provato mettendoci piede per la prima volta. È utile.”_

 _Kyle annuì, “sì, hai ragione. È la stessa cosa che ho fatto io,” poi allungò una mano verso il giovane, “comunque io sono Kyle.”_

 _“Oh lo so,” disse il giovane stringendogli la mano quasi timidamente, “credo di non essermi mai perso un episodio di ‘Ultime dal cielo’.”_

 _Kyle annuì, “quel telefilm… è stato interessante, diciamo.”_

 _“Spero solo che il gatto stia bene,” replicò il giovane ridendo. Una risata giovane, fresca, che paralizzò Kyle per un solo momento._

 _“Temo sia morto, ma non ne sono sicuro,” disse sorridendogli, “e tu chi sei se posso saperlo?”_

 _“Sono veramente scortese, vero? Mi sto già calando nel personaggio,” rise, “Taylor Kitsch.”_

 _“E dimmi Taylor Kitsch, sarai uno dei miei ragazzi lì fuori?”_

 _“Esatto coach,” rispose Taylor sorridendo, “perché immagino che lei sia il coach, giusto?”_

 _“Giusto. E dimmi, quale sarai dei miei ragazzi?”_

 _“Tim Riggins,” rispose il giovane sorridendogli malizioso._

 _“Lo sapevo,” mormorò Kyle scuotendo la testa, “dal primo momento che ti ho visto ho capito che tu mi procurerai un sacco di guai.”_

***

Ti sembra di sentire ancora la sua risata, quel suono che con il tempo è diventato così familiare che ormai non ne puoi più fare a meno. La risata di un giovane uomo che ha dimostrato di valere molto più di quanto tutti pensavano.

La risata di un giovane uomo che ha dato vita a uno dei personaggi forse più intensi, particolari e belli del telefilm. Non lo avresti mai creduto possibile nemmeno tu quel giorno. Eppure con il tempo ti sei dovuto ricredere, hai dovuto dar atto a chiunque abbia scelto Taylor per il ruolo di Tim.

Taylor, già.

Il ragazzo che ti ha insegnato così tanto, colui che ti ha insegnato a divertirti e che ti ha fatto riflettere. Su te stesso e sulla tua vita. Su quello che eri e su quello che sei diventato. Quel giovane uomo a cui non riesci più a smettere di pensare.

E ti senti in colpa per questo… perché lui è giovane… è probabilmente interessato alle ragazze… potrebbe essere tuo figlio… ti considera probabilmente come un padre… eppure, nonostante questo, non puoi fare a meno di pensare a lui come a qualcosa che manca nella tua vita.

Quel qualcosa che ti servirebbe per renderla completa.

***

Niente è in grado di rimetterti al mondo come una bella doccia fredda dopo una giornata passata sul set. Finalmente senti i muscoli delle tue spalle rilassarsi e come sempre una strana ma bella sensazione di torpore ti avvolge.

Ti sdrai sul divano, del tutto incurante di bagnarlo. E’ bello restare così, con gli occhi chiusi, le gocce d’acqua che dai capelli bagnati scivolano sul petto nudo. Questa volta per lo meno ti sei chiuso a chiave nel tuo trailer, così la gente smetterà di entrare all’improvviso per trovarti con solo un asciugamano stretto in vita.

Non sei pudico e non ti dispiace mostrare il tuo corpo, solo che ti piace farlo quando sei tu a deciderlo. Difficilmente qualcuno in vita tua è riuscito a farti fare qualcosa che non tu non volessi fare. Sei troppo cocciuto e testardo, troppo sicuro di te per permettere ad altri di dirti ciò che devi fare.

Sei soddisfatto del fatto che, solo dopo pochi giorni dall’inizio delle riprese di ‘Friday Night Lights’ sia il produttore che il regista si siano resi conto di quanto tu, Taylor Kitsch, potevi dare a Tim Riggins. Più di quanto gli sceneggiatori stessi sarebbero stati in grado di fare.

Questo è il tuo primo lavoro importante, quello che ti darà visibilità. Hai corso un rischio enorme mettendo tanto di te stesso nel personaggio di Tim, inventando battute dove non c’erano e plasmandolo come tu pensavi che lui dovesse essere.

Sorridi ripensando a quando Kyle, i primi giorni, ti ripeteva alla nausea di non esagerare. Di non rischiare così tanto. Non tutti i registi e produttori di questo mondo sono come i vostri, deve avertelo ripetuto un milione di volte. Così come altrettante volte ti ha ripetuto che, con il tempo, dovrai imparare a dare ai tuoi personaggi il carattere che gli sceneggiatori desiderano.

In realtà sai bene che questo non sarà un problema, sei un attore. Un ottimo attore. Anche se inizia a pesarti un po’ troppo il fatto di doverlo essere anche nella vita di tutti i giorni. Sei dannatamente troppo impulsivo per nascondere i tuoi pensieri e i tuoi sentimenti, ma talvolta è necessario per non mandare a puttane tutto.

Ma non è il lavoro quello a cui stai pensando, bensì Kyle. Kyle e il vostro rapporto. Kyle e quel legame che è nato giorno dopo giorno. Quell’uomo che è entrato nella tua vita all’improvviso, che è stato per te un mentore, che ti ha insegnato più di molte altre persone.

Lui nemmeno si rende conto di quanto le sue parole ti abbiano spronato a fare tuo Tim Riggins. Nonostante ti abbia sempre detto il contrario ora sei più che sicuro che lui sia orgoglioso di te e di quello che hai saputo dare a un personaggio che avrebbe rischiato solo di essere il classico ‘bello e tenebroso’.

Quello che si scopa ogni ragazza che respiri, quello che va in giro mostrano a tutti il suo fisico e nasconde la sua vulnerabilità. Quello che non pensa mai alle conseguenze delle sue azioni e…

Va bene, effettivamente Tim non pensa quasi mai alle conseguenze delle sue azioni e in questo vorresti davvero assomigliargli di più. Vorresti evitare di farti mille problemi per ciò che provi e ciò che senti. Però il rischio qui è di mandare davvero a puttane tutto e non sai se sei veramente pronto a rischiare… perché quello che non vuoi è perdere l’unica persona che ti interessa davvero.

Spesso ti sei fatto vedere sul set con alcune ragazze, più per non far sorgere dubbi che altro. Però in realtà tu sai benissimo chi sei e cosa vuoi. Non ti fanno schifo le ragazze, ci mancherebbe, ma preferisci gli uomini, cosa puoi farci? Sei sbagliato? Malato? No, assolutamente.

Sei semplicemente una persona come tante altre, alla ricerca di qualcuno di speciale, alla ricerca della persona per la quale puoi dire ‘è per sempre’.

Sospiri, passandoti nervosamente le mani tra i capelli. Il problema è che tu quella persona l’hai già trovata e si trova a soli pochi metri dal tuo trailer. È del tutto sbagliato, forse anche immorale se dovresti fermarti a pensare alla differenza d’età, ma per te queste sono tutte stronzate.

Non hanno il minimo senso… lui è tutto ciò che desideri. Kyle. Perché dovrebbe essere un problema?

Nervoso ti metti a sedere, guardando fisso di fronte a te. Non riesci a non pensare alla prima volta che lo hai visto. Lo conoscevi di fama e lo avevi sempre considerato un bell’uomo. Ma poi, il problema, è che lo hai conosciuto meglio, hai imparato ogni giorno che non è solo facciata, ma molto di più.

È un uomo determinato, deciso. Un uomo che non ha la minima paura a insegnare agli altri tutto quello che sa, a dare agli altri tutto quello che può. Sempre pronto ad aiutare, sempre pronto a offrire una spalla sui cui piangere o a stare ad ascoltare semplicemente sfoghi e nervosismi.

E tutto questo lui lo ha fatto per te, fin dall’inizio, quando nemmeno ti conosceva così bene per sapere se poteva permettersi di dirti certe cose, rischiare di offrirti una via di fuga dai tuoi pensieri e dalle tue paure. Eppure lui lo ha fatto.

***

 _Taylor si guardò attorno con aria quasi assente, mentre i suoi occhi registravano attenti ogni dettaglio di quel campo su cui si trovava. Gli addetti della crew gli avevano mostrato il suo trailer, ma non era ciò che lui voleva._

 _Fin dal momento in cui aveva letto il copione, il momento in cui aveva conosciuto Tim Riggins, non aveva desiderato altro che calpestare l’erba di quel prato, provare a sentire emozioni che erano per lui del tutto estranee._

 _Per un giovane uomo nato e cresciuto in Canada il football non rappresentava niente più di uno sport di cui aveva visto qualche partita in tv, senza nemmeno riuscire ad amarlo troppo. Per lui esisteva solo l’hockey, l’hockey e il suo dannato ginocchio che gli aveva impedito di giocare come professionista._

 _Ormai però quello apparteneva al passato, questo era il suo presente. E nel presente avrebbe dovuto interpretare un adolescente texano, tutto football, belle ragazze e birre a volontà. Eppure Taylor sentiva dentro di sé che Tim Riggins aveva molto più potenziale di quello che gli sceneggiatori stessi credevano._

 _Ora era compito suo renderlo perfetto. E, nonostante la sua poca esperienza come attore, era sicuro che, come in tutte le cose che faceva, avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per riuscirci. Non se la sentiva di lasciare Tim al suo destino, quello che lui voleva era far crescere quel giovane uomo pieno di problemi, arrivare a farlo amare dal pubblico._

 _Il giovane sorrise, passandosi distrattamente la lingua sulle labbra in quel gesto che per lui era la cosa più naturale del mondo e che presto, volente o nolente, sarebbe diventato anche parte di Tim._

 _Stava pensando che molte persone, senza alcun dubbio, avrebbero pensato che il suo impegno a far di Tim Riggins qualcosa di più di quello che gli era chiesto era legato al suo voler diventare famoso… eppure questo era l’ultimo dei pensieri di Taylor e, come sempre, avrebbe fatto finta di non sentire._

 _Non gli interessava che gli altri lo conoscessero davvero, l’unica cosa che voleva era essere a posto con se stesso, senza cambiare il suo modo di fare e di lavorare, il suo modo di seguire l’istinto solo per evitare chiacchiere sul suo futuro._

 _Rimase fermo ancora un attimo nonostante avesse sentito dei passi alle sue spalle. Non aveva molta voglia di incontrare il resto del cast, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato inevitabile. Quando alla fine si girò osservò solo per pochi secondi l’uomo a bordo campo e, dopo aver messo le mani in tasca camminò verso di lui._

 _Kyle Chandler._

 _Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato lui il primo a incontrare. Sentiva ancora nella testa le parole di sua nonna, tutta emozionata quando lui le aveva riferito che si trasferiva in Texas per girare un telefilm, dove, uno dei protagonisti, era il suo attore preferito._

 _Quella donna non gli aveva mai permesso di perdere nemmeno un episodio di ‘Ultime dal cielo’. E ora eccolo lì il grande attore… che in quel momento a Taylor parve però solo una persona normalissima che, come lui, stava cercando di capire dove quel lavoro li avrebbe portati._

 _Cosa quel telefilm, cosa la storia di quei ragazzi in quella città di provincia, avrebbe portato loro._

 _Quando si avvicinò a lui, iniziando a parlare del più e del meno, Taylor si sentì subito a suo agio con quell’uomo dai modi calmi e gentili. Era sicuro che si sarebbe trovato di fronte una persona dannatamente snob, abituata alla fama._

 _Insieme si erano avviati verso la tenda che almeno all’inizio avrebbero utilizzato per le riunioni sul set. Avevano parlato un po’ anche di loro stessi, non solo di Tim e del coach, e Taylor si era ritrovato più di una volta una domanda sulla punta della lingua._

 _Fu Kyle stesso a dargli l’occasione di porgliela quando gli chiese notizie sulla sua famiglia, “e tua moglie? Ti ha seguito fino in Texas? Se non sbaglio hai anche delle figlie…”_

 _Kyle lo guardò scoppiando a ridere, “e così tua nonna non sa proprio tutto di me… io e mia moglie ci siamo separati da poco.”_

 _“Mi dispiace,” borbottò Taylor. Se avesse saputo non gli avrebbe nemmeno posto una domanda così personale, non era da lui interessarsi dei fatti degli altri, ma quell’uomo lo incuriosiva parecchio, forse troppo per i suoi gusti._

 _“Tranquillo, non è un pensiero doloroso per me,” replicò Kyle regalandogli un sorriso amichevole, “ci siamo separati di comune accordo e siamo rimasti in ottimi rapporti. Abbiamo due figlie insieme ed è al loro bene e al loro futuro che dobbiamo pensare.”_

***

Non riesci ora a non pensare al suo sguardo mentre pronunciava quelle parole. L’amore che hai visto in quegli occhi mentre il suo pensiero era per quelle due bambine che, lo sai, sono tutta la sua vita.

Le hai conosciute anche tu e non sei riuscito a non amarle. Tu sei un caso raro per un ragazzo della tua età, come ti dice sempre Scott, ma non è colpa tua se ti piacciono i bambini e se tu piaci a loro. E con le figlie di Kyle è stato amore a prima vista.

Tutte le volte che sono venute a trovare Kyle sul set tu hai fatto di qualsiasi cosa pur di poter passare il tempo libero con loro, divertendoti come un bambino a tua volta. E sempre, Kyle era con voi. E se chiudi gli occhi puoi sentire i suoi occhi puntati sulla tua schiena, puoi sentire quello sguardo che ti faceva bruciare ogni volta.

Ti sei sempre detto che un giorno ce la farai, riuscirai a parlare con lui, a dirgli quello che provi… forse.

Perché non sei sicuro di essere così coraggioso. Non sei sicuro di riuscire a metterti in gioco fino a questo punto… perché quello che rischi è perderlo. Perdere la sua amicizia, perdere il rispetto che ha di te e perdere quelle due bambine che non puoi fare a meno di considerare come due nipotine.

Eppure non puoi più andare avanti così… eppure quegli occhi puntati sulla tua schiena… quegli occhi che ti osservano ogni volta… quegli sguardi intensi che ti lancia e che ti fanno tremare… come puoi esserti sbagliato fino a questo punto Taylor?

Sospiri… rendendoti conto che è l’unica cosa che sembra riuscirti bene quando pensi a lui. Chiudi gli occhi e ti rilassi, cerchi di liberare la tua mente da tutti i pensieri. Hai bisogno di riposare. Non sai cosa farai, tu agisci d’impulso il più delle volte, ma preghi in cuor tuo che, il giorno in cui qualcosa deciderai di fare, sarà quella giusta.

 _Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

“Grazie al cielo tutta questa storia è finita.”

 

Kyle rise al suono di quelle parole, avvicinandosi alla persona che le aveva pronunciate, “ammetti che al nostro Tim non dispiaceva vivere con quel tizio.”

 

Quando sentì quella voce alle sue spalle Taylor si girò, un sorriso divertito sul viso, “dimmi un po’, a te piacerebbe vedere come prima cosa, quando apri gli occhi, la canna di un fucile puntata contro la tua faccia? Non penso proprio, sai? Ecco, non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto piacere a Tim la cosa.”

 

L’uomo annuì, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando attentamente il giovane, “devi ammettere che però Tim se l’è cercata. Poteva dimostrarsi un po’ più maturo ed evitare di andarsene di casa.”

 

“Più maturo?” Taylor scosse la testa, “Kyle devo ricordarti io quanti anni ha Tim? E devo anche ricordarti che ha scoperto che suo fratello se la fa con quella che era la sua donna?”

 

“La sua donna?” Ribatté Kyle ridendo, “La sua donna? Sua madre vorrai dire!”

 

A quelle parole Taylor unì la sua risata a quella di Kyle, rendendosi conto che, semplicemente, era cascato per l’ennesima volta nei tranelli dell’uomo. Alla fine di ogni sua scena Kyle puntualmente si divertiva a farlo impazzire, criticando ogni scelta di Tim… Tim che, logicamente, Taylor avrebbe difeso fino alla morte.

 

E nonostante sapesse che Kyle lo faceva apposta, ogni volta lui cadeva nella sua rete.

 

“Mi hai fregato anche questa volta,” sbuffò, scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, “prima o poi non mi troverai impreparato, questa è una promessa.”

 

“A me suona più come una minaccia,” replicò Kyle, cercando di non far trasparire dal suo tono di voce quello che stava provando in quel momento. Spesso si era chiesto se Taylor si rendesse effettivamente conto dell’effetto che faceva alle altre persone.

 

Quando lo aveva conosciuto si era detto che era impossibile che lui non lo sapesse, ma ora, dopo averlo conosciuto bene, sapeva che probabilmente no, quel ragazzo non aveva la minima idea di come, con un semplice gesto come sistemarsi i capelli o passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, riuscisse a far perdere la testa a chiunque gli si trovasse di fronte.

 

“Ti faccio una proposta,” continuò, “che ne dici se ne discutiamo stasera a cena? Non ho niente di meglio da fare e mi annoio.”

 

“Uhm,” borbottò Taylor, “mi fa piacere essere sempre colui che scegli quando non hai niente di meglio da fare,” continuò sorridendo, perché sapeva che non era così, sapeva che a Kyle piaceva la sua compagnia, almeno quanto a lui piaceva la sua, “comunque resta il fatto che nemmeno io ho molto da fare, perciò posso anche accontentati.”

 

“Sei sempre così gentile che quasi mi fai commuovere, Taylor,” rispose Kyle scuotendo la testa e ridendo, “ti va bene se passo a prenderti alle otto?”

 

“Perfetto, direi. Ora vado a farmi una doccia, ci vediamo più tardi.”

 

“A più tardi.”

 

Detto questo Taylor si incamminò verso il suo trailer, mentre Kyle rimase fermo un attimo ad osservarlo. Tutte le volte che uscivano insieme a cena si diceva che era l’ultima volta, che non lo avrebbe più fatto, che non si sarebbe più torturato oltre.

 

Però stare in mezzo alla gente era più facile… era più facile gestire la marea di sentimenti che quel giovane uomo scatenava dentro di lui. Quando erano da soli tutto era invece più difficile, spesso il confronto con Taylor gli faceva paura.

 

Sospirando si girò e si incamminò a sua volta in direzione del suo trailer, senza nemmeno sapere quanto simili ai suoi fossero i pensieri di Taylor in quel momento.

 

Sì, perché anche il ragazzo tutte le volte si ripeteva che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, ma poi diceva sempre di sì. Perché nonostante fosse difficile trattenersi dal fare qualche pazzia quando si trovavano da soli, non poteva rinunciare a passare qualche ora con lui, non riusciva a smettere di confrontarsi con lui, di aprirsi o semplicemente ridere e scherzare.

 

Perché, alla fine, solo con Kyle si sentiva pienamente se stesso e non era proprio capace a rinunciare a quei momenti insieme.

 

***

 

“Allora, seriamente, che ne pensi?”

 

Kyle appoggiò la forchetta al piatto, e guardò Taylor per un attimo in silenzio. Erano finiti a cena nel solito ristorante, un posto tranquillo, lontano da occhi indiscreti. La cucina lì era ottima e la scelta di vini perfetta. Kyle si considerava una persona semplice, ma quando si trattava di uscire a cena voleva solo il meglio.

 

Taylor dal canto suo apprezzava quel lato del carattere di Kyle, gli piaceva mangiare bene e se la cena era accompagnata da un buon vino ancora meglio. L’unica cosa che non gli andava era che Kyle aveva una sua sorta di teoria.

 

Durante la cena si doveva stare in religioso silenzio per gustarsi al meglio il cibo. Secondo lui parlare mentre si mangiava significava togliere importanza a quello che c’era nel piatto. La prima volta che aveva sentito queste parole Taylor non aveva potuto trattenersi dal ridere, ma la serietà di Kyle lo aveva colpito al punto da aver sempre rispettato la sua volontà.

 

Più o meno.

 

All’inizio se ne stava seduto in silenzio, mangiando in fretta pur di finire e poter parlare, ma quando aveva scoperto che Kyle mangiava piano come nessuno al mondo, aveva moderato i suoi ritmi. Alla fine, una sera, era sbottato e, mentre l’uomo mangiava lui si era messo a parlare.

 

E aveva parlato per più di un’ora al niente. Secondo lui Kyle non lo aveva ascoltato visto che non gli aveva mai risposto. Però finita la cena, lo aveva guardato sorridendo e gli aveva detto che finalmente aveva capito: quando mangiava lui non parlava, ma se lo facevano gli altri la cosa non lo disturbava per niente, non poteva imporre il silenzio a chiunque fosse a cena con lui.

 

Quella sera Taylor aveva scoperto che Kyle non parlava, vero, ma ascoltava ogni sua singola parola, e questo era quello che ormai succedeva tutte le volte che uscivano da soli. Sì, perché quando erano in compagnia anche degli altri attori del cast, se qualcuno gli poneva qualche domanda, per educazione, lui rispondeva. Però non era certo il primo a iniziare una conversazione.

 

Per Taylor ormai era diventata un’abitudine, piacevole anche. All’inizio si sentiva un idiota che parlava da solo, alla fine però aveva scoperto che farlo lo aiutava. Riusciva a esprimere al meglio le sue idee, a chiarire i suoi pensieri. A volte si concedeva lunghe pause per riflettere su quello che aveva detto, e allora Kyle lo guardava, gli sorrideva e poi tornava a mangiare lasciando Taylor libero di seguire i propri pensieri.

 

Quello che all’inizio al giovane era sembrato noioso, alla fine si era dimostrato utile. Per la sua concentrazione sia nella vita che sul set.

 

“Penso che sarà molto divertente,” si decise finalmente a rispondere Kyle, mentre il sorriso si allargava sul viso di Taylor, “alcune scene sono molto carine, per esempio quella in cui il coach e Tim giocheranno a ping-pong alle cinque del mattino svegliando Tami.”

 

“Povera Tami,” replicò Taylor scuotendo il capo, “non le bastava un marito come Eric, no. Ora si trova in casa pure Tim Riggins!”

 

“Tim Riggins che, vorrei ricordarti, farà perdere la testa a sua sorella e a sua figlia!”

 

“Non è del tutto vero, Julie non perderà la testa per Tim, da quanto ho letto e come ti dicevo sarà quello che cercherò di sottolineare, il loro è più un rapporto tra fratello e sorella.”

 

In realtà Taylor non aveva parlato a Kyle solo delle scene a casa del coach durante il suo monologo, ma di tanto altro. Però chissà come, alla fine, Kyle trovava sempre, tra tutte le cose che aveva detto, quelle di cui Taylor voleva veramente parlare.

 

Sesto senso… oppure l’uomo lo conosceva ancora meglio di quanto il ragazzo pensasse.

 

“Però non puoi nemmeno dimenticare che Tim verrà sbattuto in strada in piena notte dal coach per colpa della sua sorellina,” replicò Kyle.

 

“E tu pensi che Tim dovrebbe farne una colpa a Julie?” Taylor osservò attento Kyle, mentre l’uomo pensava ad una risposta alla sua domanda e cercava di mettere insieme i suoi pensieri per esprimere al meglio il suo punto di vista. Da quando lo conosceva, Taylor non aveva mai sentito Kyle esprimere un’opinione senza avere ogni base per provarla.

 

“Io non penso che Tim dovrebbe farne una vera e propria colpa a Julie,” rispose Kyle, “solo vorrei che fosse un po’ più uomo e meno fratello in quella situazione. Perché comunque Tim perde la stima del coach per quello che stava per fare. O, meglio, per quello che lui pensava stesse per fare. Ed entrambi sappiamo bene quanto è importante per Tim la stima del suo coach. Lo ha dimostrato quando è entrato in campo dopo il Messico a chiedere scusa a tutti i suoi compagni.”

 

“Senza averne motivo per di più,” replicò Taylor.

 

Si era affezionato a quello scapestrato di Tim Riggins e aveva odiato girare quella scena. Aveva odiato che Tim dovesse chiedere scusa senza ragione… però allo stesso tempo aveva capito perché lo aveva fatto. Non avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno il vero motivo per cui era andato in Messico, molto diverso da quello che tutti pensavano essendo lui Tim Riggins.

 

Certo, voleva divertirsi. Certo, voleva donne e birre. Ma il suo compito era stato quello di riportare a casa Six su quella fottuta sedia e non in una cassa da morto.

 

Kyle annuì a quelle parole, poi continuò, “anche in questo caso Tim viene accusato senza motivo. Pensi che lui lo trovi giusto?”

 

Taylor rifletté un attimo prima di rispondere, “sì, lui lo trova giusto, su questo siamo molto diversi. Alla fine forse lui è più maturo di me, Kyle. Io non mi prendo colpe se non ne ho, nemmeno per proteggere gli altri, cosa che lui invece fa. Voleva proteggere Jason per la storia del Messico e vuole proteggere Julie questa volta. Preferisce essere lui a perdere la stima del coach, piuttosto che la perda sua figlia.”

 

“Sì, sono d’accordo con te,” Kyle annuì sorridendogli, “alla fine Tim sceglie sempre la cosa giusta per gli altri e quella meno giusta per se stesso. A volte mi fa venire voglia di prenderlo a calci in culo per svegliarlo.”

 

“Ehi, ricorda sempre che il culo che vuoi prendere a calci, né più né meno, è il mio,” replicò Taylor ridendo. Si bloccò però subito, quando vide una strana espressione sul viso di Kyle, “ehi, tutto bene?”

 

“Cosa? Sì, sì certo Taylor, tutto bene. Sono solo un po’ stanco, che ne dici di andare, ora?”

 

Taylor annuì e, dopo aver pagato il conto, si avviarono insieme verso il parcheggio. Era passato Kyle a prenderlo perché entrambi concordavano che era del tutto inutile prendere due macchine per andare nella stessa direzione.

 

Il viaggio verso casa fu silenzioso, cosa strana tra i due. Il problema era che Kyle non aveva voglia di parlare. Non si riteneva un maniaco, ma il pensiero del culo di Taylor il più delle volte gli faceva perdere il lume della ragione e continuava a considerare questo, e la voglia che aveva di lui, come una cosa stupida e sbagliata.

 

Era sempre più inutile però ripetersi quanto più giovane di lui fosse il ragazzo al suo fianco e lo era anche di più quando uscivano insieme, quando Kyle aveva modo di rendersi conto che Taylor era molto più maturo di uomini che avevano il doppio dei suoi anni.

 

Questo lo sconcertava e gli faceva paura. Perché nonostante la sua grande intelligenza, rispetto a lui Taylor Kitsch era sempre un ragazzino e lui non voleva fargli del male, non voleva permettersi di perdere la ragione, non voleva permettersi di lasciarsi andare. Per questo quando si fermò di fronte a casa di Taylor tirò un sospiro di sollievo, l’unica cosa che voleva era andarsene a casa, chiudersi in camera e allora, al buio nella sua stanza, poteva concedersi di pensare a quel giovane uomo. Là dove non faceva male a nessun altro che non fosse se stesso.

 

“Lo so che sei stanco,” mormorò Taylor, la voce bassa, gli occhi fissi sulla strada di fronte a sé, “ma non è tardi. Perché non entri a bere qualcosa. Solo una birra, poi ti lascio andare, promesso.”

 

Il giovane restò in silenzio non appena ebbe finito di parlare, chiedendosi dove avesse trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo dopo tanto tempo. Era la prima volta che lo invitava a entrare a casa sua – anche se l’uomo c’era già stato per motivi strettamente legati al lavoro - e, se Kyle non era stupido, cosa che non era affatto, doveva pur capire cosa voleva Taylor da lui.

 

Il punto era che Taylor era stanco di aspettare una mossa da parte dell’uomo, stanco di far finta di non desiderarlo, stanco di tutto quanto. Voleva quell’uomo con un’intensità che non aveva mai provato per nessuno, lo voleva e questo non lo poteva cambiare. Questo, in quel momento, cancellava tutto, anche la paura di perderlo per una stronzata.

 

Kyle lo guardò per un tempo che a Taylor parve lunghissimo, poi scese dalla macchina e solo in quel momento Taylor si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento.

 

Mentre si incamminava per il vialetto di casa, con Kyle dietro di lui, Taylor si rese conto che, dentro di sé, aveva sempre saputo che anche l’uomo provava qualcosa per lui. Era una persona alla mano e disponibile con tutti, eppure il legame che avevano creato tra loro due beh, quello Kyle non lo aveva con nessun altro e Taylor lo sapeva benissimo. E poi certi sguardi… certe situazioni… no, Taylor non se le era sognate.

 

Dopo che Kyle fu entrato, Taylor si tolse la giacca e la gettò con noncuranza su una poltrona nel grande salone, poi si girò a guardare l’uomo fermo nel vano della porta. Le luci della casa erano spente e Taylor era illuminato solo dalla debole luce della luna piena fuori dalla finestra.

 

In quel momento Kyle si rese conto che non aveva mai visto niente di così bello, di così semplicemente perfetto da far male. Si avvicinò a lui in silenzio, togliendosi la giacca e gettandola sopra quella di Taylor, “mio Dio,” mormorò ormai a pochi passi da lui, “ma sei reale?”

 

Per tutta risposta Taylor mosse un passo verso di lui, appoggiando una mano sul fianco dell’uomo, “sì,” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire prima di sentire le labbra di Kyle premere sulle sue, prima di sentire la lingua dell’uomo spingere con prepotenza, quasi con rabbia, perché lui le aprisse.

 

E non lo fece aspettare, era da troppo tempo che lo desiderava per giocare con lui. Kyle lo afferrò per i capelli, intensificando quel bacio che stava togliendo ogni pensiero razionale a Taylor, che gli stava facendo tremare le ginocchia come se fosse la prima volta che veniva baciato da qualcuno.

 

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto spinse indietro Kyle, fino a che l’uomo non si trovò con le spalle contro il muro, la lingua di Taylor che insaziabile giocava con la sua, il corpo del giovane premuto contro il suo e le mani sui suoi fianchi che lo tenevano incollato a quella parete contro la quale Kyle rischiava di morire.

 

Quando furono costretti a interrompere il bacio si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante e Kyle accarezzò con dolcezza una guancia di Taylor, “sei troppo bello per essere reale, Taylor.”

 

Non gli era mai successo, mai, con nessuno dei suoi amanti, eppure in quel momento il giovane arrossì. Per il suono di quelle parole, per la sincerità nel tono della voce di Kyle, per il modo in cui lo aveva detto, con quella voce bassa e roca che nelle sue lunghe notti da solo aveva sognato pronunciasse il suo nome all’apice della passione.

 

Quando Kyle si accorse dell’esitazione di Taylor ne approfittò per invertire le posizioni, mandando il giovane con le spalle al muro. L’altro si limito a lasciarlo fare, sospirando quando sentì il corpo di Kyle premuto contro il suo e la mano di lui infilarsi piano sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando la pelle calda.

 

Taylor chiuse gli occhi, la testa abbandonata contro il muro, il respiro un po’ più accelerato di prima. Era da tanto, troppo tempo che desiderava sentire quelle mani su di sé, quelle dita che ora stavano giocando con un suo capezzolo, che subito si era inturgidito al tocco.

 

Kyle muoveva la mano e le dita piano, cercando di dare il maggior piacere possibile a Taylor. Avvicinò piano il viso al suo orecchio e morse il lobo facendo gemere piano l’altro. “Dimmi cosa vuoi Taylor… dimmi cosa vuoi da me…”

 

Lo sussurrò appena, ma un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Taylor.

 

“Te,” rispose lui, “voglio te, Kyle. Ho aspettato troppo tempo.”

 

Sorridendo l’uomo si staccò da lui, ignorando il gemito di protesta del giovane. Gli sorrise e lo prese per mano, portandolo verso il divano. Taylor vi si sdraiò e Kyle rimase fermo per un attimo a osservare i suoi movimenti… lenti e misurati, così aggraziati da non sembrare nemmeno appartenere al giovane, che aprì un poco le gambe, una mano appoggiata al suo ginocchio, l’altra abbandonata oltre il bordo del divano.

 

Quello splendido corpo non aspettava altro che lui e Kyle non lo fece aspettare. Si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e subito si avventò sulla sua bocca, baciandolo e mordendolo, mentre una mano tornava sotto la maglia di Taylor, in cerca di quel contatto che entrambi volevano ma che i vestiti gli impedivano.

 

Quando si staccò dalla bocca di Taylor ansimante, Kyle si mise in ginocchio e senza più pensare a niente che non fosse la voglia che aveva di lui gli sfilò la maglia. Poi si abbassò su di lui, leccandogli il collo e scendendo sul pomo d’Adamo, facendo sospirare di piacere Taylor.

 

Il giovane appoggiò le mani sulla schiena dell’uomo, iniziando a sfilargli la camicia dai pantaloni. Voleva anche lui toccare la pelle del compagno, voleva anche lui sentire finalmente la sensazione di sentirlo bollente sotto il suo tocco.

 

“Cazzo, aiutami e togliti questa camicia Kyle,” mormorò Taylor, facendo sorridere Kyle.

 

Scuotendo la testa divertito si scostò da lui, iniziando a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia senza mai smettere di guardare il giovane, che osservava attento ogni suo movimento. Poi fu un attimo, la frazione di un secondo in cui gli occhi di Kyle abbandonarono il viso di Taylor e si posarono su delle foto appoggiate su un tavolino a fianco del divano.

 

Erano foto di famiglia in cui un Taylor bambino sorrideva tra le braccia di sua madre. E poi ce n’era un’altra, più recente, che ritraeva Taylor in mezzo ai suoi genitori. Gli occhi di Kyle si soffermarono per qualche secondo di troppo sul viso del padre di quel giovane uomo tra le cui gambe era inginocchiato in quel momento.

 

E fu come se avesse preso la scossa.

 

Si alzò di colpo, abbottonandosi la camicia, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Taylor. Il giovane si mise a sedere sul divano, “che sta succedendo ora? Kyle… che ti succede?”

 

Per un attimo, uno solo, i loro occhi si incontrarono e Kyle si maledì per il dolore che vide in quelli di Taylor. Per il dolore che lui gli stava dando e dal quale avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo. Aveva fatto una stronzata, la più grande della sua vita, ma si era fermato in tempo.

 

Si era fermato prima che entrambi si fossero spinti troppo in là, prima che la cosa potesse degenerare. L’uomo ringraziò mentalmente l’amore di Taylor per la sua famiglia mentre afferrava la sua giacca e se la rimetteva, sempre in silenzio, sempre con gli occhi del ragazzo puntati sulla sua schiena.

 

Vedere il padre di Taylor gli aveva ricordato la verità. Gli aveva ricordato che a sua volta avrebbe potuto essere il padre – beh, forse il padre no, ma lo zio di sicuro – di quel giovane. E non poteva, non ce la faceva ad andare oltre, a rovinare tutto, a legare a sé un giovane che aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti, la cui carriera era appena agli inizi.

 

“Kyle… per favore…”

 

La voce di Taylor lo raggiunse come un’eco quando ormai era già alla porta. Quando uscì fu accolto dalla strada deserta e dalla luce della luna. Camminò lentamente fino alla sua auto e solo quando si fu chiuso al sicuro nell’abitacolo si ricordò di respirare. Appoggiò la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi cercando di dimenticare quel viso, di dimenticare il sapore di quei baci che gli aveva fatto perdere completamente il controllo di sé.

 

Non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscito, non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo ora con Taylor, non sapeva se quello che avevano fatto aveva già rovinato la loro amicizia. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che quello che aveva provato stringendo a sé il corpo di quel giovane uomo non lo aveva mai provato prima in tutta la sua vita.

 

Dopo aver ripreso il controllo di sé mise in moto la macchina e partì, ben deciso a non guardarsi indietro, ben deciso a non ricommettere più lo stesso errore di quella sera.

 

Quando sentì il rumore del motore dell’auto di Kyle che si allontanava Taylor si lasciò andare sconfitto sul divano. Era rimasto in attesa, sperando che l’uomo cambiasse idea e tornasse indietro. Ci aveva sperato fino alla fine, fino a quel rumore, che sembrava gli avesse tolto insieme alla speranza anche ogni forza.

 

Quello che avevano fatto… quello che stavano facendo… era certo che anche a Kyle piacesse almeno quanto era piaciuto a lui. Allora perché? Perché all’improvviso se n’era andato così? Senza dirgli una parola, niente. Si era limitato ad uscire di casa senza nemmeno girarsi verso di lui.

 

Taylor sentì un moto di rabbia dentro di sé, insieme al martellare incessante di un dolore acuto alle tempie. A fatica si rimise in piedi e raggiunse la sua camera. Si sdraiò sul letto, senza preoccuparsi nemmeno di spogliarsi, troppo stanco e arrabbiato per fare qualcosa che non fosse dormire.

 

Nella speranza di poter ricevere qualche spiegazione logica il giorno dopo… perché poteva continuare a pensarci, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovarne una da solo e di questo era più che consapevole.

 

 _Continua…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ami il tramonto in Texas, più di tanti altri che hai visto nella tua vita. Non sai il perché e non credi esista una spiegazione razionale, non lo hai mai creduto. Perché dare una motivazione logica a qualcosa che piace? È impossibile raccontare a parole le sensazioni, impossibile e dannatamente sbagliato.

 

Lo sai. Ne sei pienamente consapevole. Ma allora perché da quando sei qui ad Austin, perché da quando hai conosciuto Taylor queste sembrano essere le uniche domande che passano nella tua mente?

 

Perché ora, improvvisamente, senti forte e prepotente il desiderio di avere risposte?

 

Ora che il sole è calato una lieve brezza serale ti scompiglia i capelli e tu continui fermo e immobile a fissare l’orizzonte. Solo il giorno prima, a questa stessa ora, ti stavi facendo una doccia, preparandoti per andare a prendere Taylor e portarlo fuori a cena.

 

Invece questa sera sei seduto da solo su questo portico, a farti domande che non meritano una risposta, perché non si può spiegare la bellezza di quel ragazzo, non si possono spiegare le emozioni che lui ti fa provare, che ti ha fatto provare. Emozioni nuove e fresche. Emozioni giovani.

 

Sospiri, mentre un’altra domanda si affaccia nella tua mente. E se avessi sbagliato tutto con lui? Ti sei sempre considerato un uomo razionale, ma se in questa situazione la razionalità fosse la cosa sbagliata? Perché non lasciarti andare, perché non provarci almeno?

 

Continui a ripeterti che lo fai per lui, per evitare di essere un peso per la sua carriera. Per evitare che qualcuno, vedendovi insieme possa capire. Però non siete due liceali e anche se lui è giovane è molto più maturo di molte persone che conosci. Perciò perché questa paura che qualcuno possa capire? Perché questa continua scusa del ‘è troppo giovane, potrei essere suo padre’?

 

Perché hai paura. E lo sai. Hai paura non che le cose non possano andare bene tra di voi, ma che lui non ti voglia. Non come lo vuoi tu, almeno. Taylor è giovane, ci sono molte persone che fanno la fila per averlo, uomini e donne. E lui non è certo immune al fascino delle persone. È un essere umano.

 

Hai paura. Dannatamente paura che lui possa, ad un certo punto, trovare qualcuno migliore di te. Hai paura di essere lasciato questa volta e non di essere quello che lascia come è successo con tua moglie.

 

Non sei sicuro di sentirtela di rischiare. Tu sei un padre e in questa situazione non è solo a te stesso che devi pensare ma anche alle tue figlie. Loro adorano Taylor, lo considerano come uno zio o, meglio, un fratello più grande. Quando sono con lui le vedi felici, proprio perché lui ci sa fare.

 

E se dovesse succedere qualcosa tra di voi? Se dovreste litigare, separarvi… quanto soffrirebbero le tue figlie per questo? Non sei per niente certo che il gioco valga la candela.

 

Il punto è che per te, con Taylor, non sarebbe mai solo sesso. Hai tenuto per anni i sentimenti lontani dai tuoi rapporti con le altre persone, eppure con lui non puoi farne a meno. Baciarlo è stato qualcosa che ti ha regalato emozioni che ricordi di aver provato solo i primi tempi con tua moglie.

 

Che è stata la persona che tu hai amato di più.

 

Chiudi gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di respirare normalmente, sperando che quell’ansia al centro del suo stomaco la smetta di darti fastidio. Li riapri solo poco dopo, quando senti quella voce così familiare che chiama il tuo nome.

 

E, finalmente, sorridi.

 

***

 

L’uomo guardò sorridendo la donna che percorreva a passo spedito il vialetto della sua casa. L’ammirava così tanto che a volte se ne stupiva lui stesso. Quando l’aveva conosciuta non gli aveva fatto una particolare impressione e questo lo aveva preoccupato.

 

Certo, lei era una bellissima donna, ma ci voleva di più. I due personaggi che loro dovevano portare sullo schermo avevano qualcosa che andava al di là del semplice rapporto tra marito e moglie. C’era una complicità, un capirsi sempre nonostante si avessero idee completamente diverse… ed era qualcosa di nuovo per Kyle.

 

Con la sua ex moglie non aveva mai avuto il rapporto che avevano Eric e Tami. Con lei era lui a _comandare_ , se così si poteva dire. Lui era l’uomo di casa, la sua ex moglie non lavorava, stava a casa con le bambine e aspettava solo che lui la sera rientrasse.

 

Tra Eric e Tami era diverso. Il loro era un rapporto alla pari. Erano amici. Compagni di vita. E amanti.

 

Lui e sua moglie erano stati compagni fedeli e ottimi amanti. Ma non erano mai stati amici. Di questo Kyle non incolpava certo la donna ma, soprattutto, se stesso e il suo carattere chiuso.

 

Eppure in Connie Britton aveva trovato quella che sarebbe stata la moglie perfetta per lui… se non fosse che lei era già felicemente fidanzata e lui aveva perso la testa per Taylor, logico.

 

“Che ci fai da queste parti dopo il calare del sole? Non lo sai che qualche vampiro potrebbe essere in agguato nell’ombra?”

 

Si divertiva un mondo a prenderla in giro per la sua passione per i vampiri e tutte quelle cose occulte e strane. Lei e Adrianne, l’interprete di Tyra che in passato aveva avuto una parte nel telefilm ‘Supernatural’, erano capaci di passare ore a parlare di cose, era proprio il caso di dirlo, dell’altro mondo.

 

“Sei sempre il solito spiritoso Kyle,” replicò lei, regalandogli però uno splendido sorriso, “però in fin dei conti ti voglio bene.”

 

Connie si sedette su una sedia libera al suo fianco e lo guardò attenta, “verrò subito al punto, lo sai che non mi piace girare attorno alle cose. Che succede, Kyle?”

 

Lei era fatta così. Era una donna diretta. Odiava che le persone perdessero ore a esprimere un pensiero che poteva essere fatto in un paio di minuti. Se doveva affrontare una conversazione con qualcuno preferiva farlo direttamente, senza troppi giri di parole.

 

Il suo compagno la prendeva spesso in giro per questo. Le ripeteva sempre che, presto o tardi, qualcuno l’avrebbe accusata di essere solo una boriosa arrogante. Beh, il suo compagno non sapeva che questo era già successo. E in più di un’occasione per di più.

 

Connie però non ci faceva caso, non le interessava tutto quello che si diceva su di lei. Sapeva perfettamente che, anche volendo, alla sua età cambiare era una cosa impossibile. Connie era semplicemente fatta così, se stessa sempre e comunque, e se alle persone andava bene perfetto, in caso contrario, erano problemi loro, non certo suoi.

 

Si riteneva fortunata ad essere arrivata sul set di ‘Friday Night Lights’. In realtà all’inizio non era stata molto entusiasta di accettare la parte. Aveva già interpretato lo stesso ruolo nel film e non era sicura di voler ripetere l’esperienza, soprattutto perché, in fase di montaggio, la sua parte era stata molto tagliata.

 

Però alla fine si era fatta convincere ad accettare. Peter, il creatore sia del film che della serie, era stato molto convincente e lei non era riuscita a dirgli di no. E le soddisfazioni che aveva ricevuto e continuava a ricevere da Tami valevano il rischio che aveva corso accettando il lavoro.

 

Aveva conosciuto delle persone splendide sul set, con alcuni aveva legato di più, con altri di meno, ma alla fine erano un gruppo molto affiatato di professionisti. Questo era ciò che lei più ammirava, soprattutto nei giovani attori. Ognuno di loro aveva messo l’anima nel proprio personaggio, riuscendo a renderlo molto più reale di quanto Peter avesse pensato all’inizio.

 

“Allora, mi vuoi dire che succede?” Insisté quando si rese conto che Kyle non le avrebbe risposto. L’uomo però la conosceva molto bene e sapeva che, fino a che non le avesse dato una risposta soddisfacente, Connie non avrebbe mollato la presa.

 

“Se ti rispondo che sono solo un po’ stanco la puoi considerare una risposta accettabile?” Rispose così, cercando di mostrare un’allegria che non provava.

 

“Kyle Chandler… io non sono una ragazzina. Non sono Minka o Adrianne o Aimee. A loro puoi dare a bere tutte le stronzate che vuoi quando non hai voglia di fare conversazione, a me no.”

 

“Non hai molto rispetto dell’intelletto di quelle ragazze,” replicò lui girandosi a guardarla sorridendo.

 

“Sai che non è vero,” disse lei guardando di fronte a sé, “le ammiro molto. Come giovani donne e come attrici. Ma sono giovani, e spesso non vedono più al di là del loro naso. Io ho un po’ più di esperienza di vita se me lo concedi.”

 

“Te lo concedo.”

 

“E?”

 

“E cosa?”

 

“Smettila di prendermi per il culo Kyle.”

 

A quelle parole l’uomo si mise a ridere, non poteva trattenersi. Tutti dicevano loro che, spesso, erano peggio di Tami ed Eric. I loro battibecchi divertivano tutti ed era proprio grazie a questo, alla loro amicizia e al loro affiatamento, che i loro personaggi formavano una coppia perfetta.

 

Perfetta certo, ma non troppo. Un po’ come erano loro.

 

“Se non avessi voglia di parlarne?”

 

“Allora lo capirei e me ne andrei.”

 

“Ma?”

 

“Ma sono convinta che tu abbia voglia di parlarne. Perché qualsiasi cosa sia che ti tormenta ti far star male. Non si può sempre soffrire in silenzio, Kyle. Dobbiamo imparare a fidarci delle persone che ci stanno accanto.”

 

Kyle sospirò, ben sapendo che, se anche le avesse chiesto di andarsene in quel momento – cosa che lei avrebbe fatto senza più protestare – la cosa non sarebbe certo finita lì. Il giorno dopo sarebbe probabilmente tornata alla carica e a lui sarebbe toccato risentire tutte le sue frecciatine.

 

E, sinceramente, non ne aveva voglia.

 

Allo stesso tempo però, non era sicuro di voler coinvolgere Connie in questa storia, di volerla rendere partecipe di ciò che provava e di ciò che aveva fatto. Però… però sentiva il dannato bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno prima di scoppiare.

 

“Ho fatto una cosa ieri… di cui mi sono pentito amaramente,” mormorò dopo un po’, sperando allo stesso tempo che lei decidesse di non fare altre domande e che invece gliene facesse.

 

“Capisco. Hai ammazzato qualcuno, Kyle?”

 

Lui si girò a guardarla, un sopracciglio alzato, “sei impazzita?”

 

“Io no. Sono la tua espressione e il tono della tua voce che me lo fanno pensare.”

 

“Non ho ammazzato nessuno Connie.”

 

“E allora cos’hai fatto di così grave e che ti far star così male?”

 

Kyle sospirò, tornando a guardare dritto di fronte a sé, “ho baciato Taylor.”

 

Connie si girò a guardarlo, restando ferma per un momento poi, senza nemmeno pensarci si mise a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi dal farlo, “tu sei idiota… davvero tanto.”

 

L’uomo scosse la testa, dirle qualcosa ora sarebbe stato inutile. Non si sentiva offeso per la risata di lei, si aspettava una reazione simile da chi gli ripeteva un giorno sì e l’altro pure che lui e Taylor sarebbero stati una splendida coppia.

 

“Senti Kyle, era ora che tu ti dessi una svegliata con quel ragazzo. Non aspettava altro, come minimo… ma dimmi, com’è stato?”

 

“Sbagliato.”

 

“Oddio Kyle, ma perché non ci dai un taglio con la tiritera del ‘sono troppo vecchio per lui’. Perché, sinceramente, mi stai stancando. Ma stancando davvero tanto. Non è vero che sei troppo vecchio per lui, sei solo troppo impaurito da quello che provi per quel ragazzo… tu hai solo paura di rischiare con Taylor, ecco qual è il tuo dannato problema amico mio.”

 

Punto. Fine. Niente di nuovo. Lo sapeva anche lui di avere paura, tanta, troppa. Aveva troppa paura anche solo per permettersi di pensare a Taylor. Il problema era che non aveva la minima idea di come fare per farsela passare quella dannata paura.

 

“Ci siamo baciati… e siamo finiti sul divano. Poi ho alzato la testa e… ho visto la foto di Taylor con la sua famiglia e così beh, me ne sono andato.”

 

“TU COSA?!?” urlò Connie alzandosi in piedi e mettendosi di fianco a lui, gli occhi sgranati e un dito accusatore puntato contro di lui, “no, tu sei pazzo. Dimmi che non hai davvero fatto una stronzata simile Kyle, ti prego, dimmi che non hai fatto davvero una cosa del genere. Non puoi essere così idiota da averlo fatto!”

 

“Invece l’ho fatto Connie, è inutile che ti agiti,” replicò Kyle, cercando di restare il più tranquillo possibile. Anche se non era facile con lei che gli puntava contro un dito e, conoscendola, era del tutto pronta a ficcarglielo in un occhio.

 

“Sei un idiota. Dico sul serio,” mormorò lei scuotendo la testa e tornando a sedersi, “ti rendi conto almeno di quello che hai fatto?”

 

“Mio Dio, Connie,” sbottò Kyle, “non ho fatto niente di così drammatico o irrimediabile. Irrimediabile sarebbe stato se fossi andato a letto con Taylor.”

 

“Kyle,” lei scosse di nuovo la testa, era inutile. Poteva sprecare fiato cercando di fargli capire le cose, ma non era certa che lui avrebbe capito, “ti rendi conto di cos’hai fatto a quel ragazzo? Dimmi una cosa, mentre era tra le tue braccia, per qualche assurdo motivo, hai pensato che lui non lo volesse?”

 

Kyle chiuse gli occhi, passandosi nervoso una mano tra i capelli, “no.”

 

“Lo sai come si sentirà ora Taylor? Vediamo di fartelo capire,” continuò lei girandosi a guardare l’amico e iniziando a segnare i punti con le dita, “uno: si sentirà tradito. Due: si sentirà deluso. Tre: si sentirà rifiutato. Taylor è giovane, Kyle, ma non è un idiota. Lui era pronto a rischiare tutto.”

 

“Come fai a esserne così sicura?”

 

“Non ti ha rifiutato, si è lasciato andare tra le tue braccia. Eravate a casa sua ed immagino sia stato lui a invitarti. Ecco perché ne sono così sicura,” Connie si alzò, le braccia incrociate sul petto, gli occhi fissi sul viso dell’amico, “Kyle… cerca di non lasciartelo sfuggire. E se proprio non ce la fai, se sei proprio così codardo da non avere il coraggio di prendere ciò che vuoi senza pensare a tutti i possibili ‘se’ e ‘ma’, abbi almeno il coraggio di spiegare a quel ragazzo perché lo hai mollato in quel modo.”

 

Connie non aspettò la risposta di Kyle, sapeva che non sarebbe arrivata. Quell’uomo era splendido e lei gli voleva un bene dell’anima. Però sapeva anche quanto cocciuto e testardo fosse. Quando Kyle Chandler si metteva in testa una cosa era quella e basta.

 

Se ne andò in silenzio, lasciando Kyle da solo a cercare di non pensare alle ultime parole che Connie gli aveva detto.

 

Un codardo. Forse era vero, lo era, ma come poteva cambiare? E come poteva sistemare il casino che aveva combinato e cancellare il male che aveva fatto a Taylor?

 

***

 

Correre… correre… correre…

 

Senti che correresti all’infinito, fino a sentire i polmoni scoppiare per la mancanza d’aria, fino a sentire i muscoli urlare per il dolore, fino a stancarti al punto da non dover più pensare, da non riuscire più a pensare.

 

Continui a correre, incurante del sole che scotta, incurante del sudore, incurante di tutto ciò che ti circonda. Non ti interessa respirare, non ti interessa niente. Vuoi solo perderti, vuoi solo impedire alla tua mente di tornare a quel momento, a quel divano, a quelle mani, a quella bocca.

 

Ti fermi di colpo. Gelato.

 

Il sudore sulla tua pelle ora è freddo, i tuoi pensieri sono incoerenti e i tuoi muscoli stanno per urlare sul serio. Con il cuore che pompa ancora troppo sangue ti siedi sul marciapiede, fregandotene degli sguardi stupiti della gente che ti guarda.

 

Chiudi gli occhi per un attimo, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia, cercando di tornare a respirare, certo che i tuoi polmoni te ne saranno infinitamente grati. Quando finalmente realizzi che le tue gambe possono reggerti ti alzi, restando fermo qualche secondo per impedire alle vertigini di farti stramazzare a terra.

 

Inizi a camminare lento, decidendo che il suicidio non ti aiuterà a risolvere i tuoi problemi. Ti senti così idiota, così piccolo in questo momento che vorresti metterti a urlare, ma sai che non lo farai. Per quanto poco, un minimo di orgoglio ti è rimasto e non vuoi buttarlo al vento facendo una scenata isterica in mezzo alla strada.

 

E, per la prima volta da quando lo conosci, vorresti avere di fronte Kyle in questo momento per appenderlo al muro e riempirlo di pugni fino a scaricare quella rabbia che ti sta avvelenando. Quella rabbia che ti ha tenuto sveglio per due notti di fila.

 

Hai questa immagine terribile di te stesso, nudo su quel letto, il tuo sesso stretto nel tuo pugno che si muove veloce, fino quasi a farti male. E quell’urlo che ha lasciato le tue labbra quando sei venuto. Un urlo inarticolato, cose senza senso, dettate solo dal piacere che ti ha lasciato senza fiato…

 

E vuoto…

 

E solo…

 

Perché non doveva finire così. Non quando, fino a pochi attimi prima, Kyle era con te su quel divano. Non quando potevi ancora sentire le sue mani sul tuo corpo, il suo profumo nell’aria. Non quanto potevi vedere il suo sguardo, terrorizzato, quando si è reso conto di cosa stava succedendo.

 

Mio Dio! Ora sì che vorresti urlare! Come si può essere così dannatamente stupidi alla sua età? Come ha potuto non capire che quello era ciò che volevi? Cosa cazzo passa in quella testa di cazzo che si ritrova?

 

Niente. Sono due giorni che ti poni ininterrottamente queste domande: da quando hai aperto gli occhi ieri mattina, sotto la doccia, nel tuo trailer mentre finivi di preparati, sul set, quando sei arrivato a casa, durante tutta la fottutissima seconda notte.

 

E poi di nuovo oggi. Stessa cosa, senza differenze. Oddio una differenza c’è, rispetto a ieri, vero Taylor? Oggi hai deciso, di primo pomeriggio, di uscire di casa in pantaloncini e canottiera e andare a correre. Sotto il sole cocente del Texas. Idea davvero brillante che, in un attimo, ti ha fatto regredire all’età di due anni.

 

Quando si fanno cose stupide e senza senso giusto per il gusto di farle.

 

Non ti sei nemmeno reso conto, camminando, cercando di sfogare ancora la rabbia che hai dentro, di essere arrivato fino a qui. O forse, inconsciamente, sì. Forse sapevi esattamente dove stavi andando dal momento stesso in cui sei uscito di casa.

 

Sorridendo sali i gradini e ti fermi di fronte alla porta di vetro. Dall’altra parte l’uomo in uniforme ti vede e ti riconosce facendoti entrare. Tu gli passi accanto e gli fai una delle tue solite battute stupide che lui apprezza, poi prendi l’ascensore e schiacci il bottone del sesto piano.

 

Sesto piano. Ironico.

 

Solo quando sei di fronte alla porta blu del suo appartamento sai di essere nell’unico posto in cui puoi stare tranquillo di trovare qualcuno in grado di capirti, consigliarti e ascoltarti.

 

Sorridendo ti decidi a suonare il campanello.

 

***

 

“Arrivo,” urlò una voce dall’interno dell’appartamento.

 

Il giovane uomo era sdraiato sul divano, le gambe allungate di fronte sé. Da quando aveva iniziato quel nuovo lavoro passava le sue giornate in attesa di potersi alzare, di potersi rendere conto che, sì, le sue gambe funzionavano ancora.

 

Era una sensazione strana. Una sensazione che non gli piaceva.

 

Strano si era sentito sin dalla prima volta che si era seduto su quella sedia per interpretare il ruolo di Jason Street. Ricordava quella prima volta con una lucidità che lo spaventava alle volte. Le scene in ospedale, anche con il collo bloccato non lo avevano turbato tanto come sedersi la prima volta su una sedia a rotelle.

 

E ogni giorno, da allora, Scott Porter sapeva di avere dato il meglio a Jason. Perché nonostante la sera potesse tornare a camminare, abbandonando la sedia a rotelle fino al giorno dopo, durante il giorno non si alzava mai. Restando incollato a quella pelle, vincendo la tentazione di mettersi a urlare.

 

Tutti gli dicevano che non era necessario, eppure per lui lo era e non gli interessava se nessuno lo capiva. Se nessuno riusciva a capire quanto più vicino a Jason riuscisse a sentirsi comportandosi in quel modo. Era difficile per gli altri capire la difficoltà che si provava a voler fare qualcosa senza poterla fare. Anche i movimenti più semplici erano un problema per Jason… e per lui, per lo meno durante il giorno.

 

Quando tornava a casa la sera però, o quando come quel giorno aveva il pomeriggio libero, voleva stare sulle sue gambe. Voleva ricordarsi che lui era Scott Porter e non Jason Street. Voleva ricordarsi che, se voleva, poteva uscire e correre, poteva prendere un bicchiere d’acqua tra le mani senza problemi, poteva fare l’amore con la sua compagna. Poteva fare ciò che voleva.

 

Un’altra cosa che Jason gli aveva insegnato era a vivere con più intensità ogni momento della sua vita, perché bastava poco, dannatamente poco, per mandare tutto a puttane. Questa consapevolezza lo aveva fatto crescere, più come uomo che come attore, Scott ne era consapevole.

 

Quando finalmente arrivò alla porta e la aprì sorrise. Però il sorriso scomparve di colpo quando vide in che condizioni si trovava uno dei suoi più cari amici, “per l’amor del cielo Taylor, dimmi che non hai corso fino a qui da casa tua, ora!”

 

“Secondo te?”

 

“Sei un idiota. Ancora più di quanto pensassi,” scuotendo la testa si fece da parte, “dai, vieni dentro. E prima di dirmi il motivo per cui sei qui, fammi il favore di andare a farti una doccia e cambiarti. Sai dove sono le cose. Arrangiati.”

 

Taylor si limitò ad annuire andando verso il bagno. Sapeva perfettamente che discutere con Scott era del tutto inutile, e lui non aveva la minima intenzione di iniziare una discussione da cui non sarebbero più usciti.

 

Tornò da lui mezz’ora dopo. Si sentiva decisamente meglio dopo una bella doccia. Indossava solo un paio di pantaloncini dell’amico e nient’altro, di sicuro Scott non si sarebbe scandalizzato. Sospirando si sedette in una delle due poltrone ai lati del divano. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa all’indietro sullo schienale.

 

Nonostante si sentisse meglio, meno nervoso e arrabbiato, il suo corpo sembrava non volerne sapere di rilassarsi.

 

Scott finì di leggere la pagina del suo libro poi si mise a sedere sul divano, osservando attentamente Taylor. Dopo che l’amico era sparito in bagno era tornato a sdraiarsi, ma aveva letto poco, troppo preoccupato a cercare di capire cosa passasse nella testa bacata di Taylor per potersi concentrare veramente sulle pagine.

 

Quando però era giunto alla conclusione che avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare e che poi l’amico gli avrebbe raccontato tutto, la sua concentrazione era tornata. Dopo un paio di minuti passati ad osservare Taylor, che stava probabilmente facendo di tutto per ordinare ai suoi muscoli di smetterla di fargli male, si alzò andando in cucina.

 

Prese una caraffa di tè freddo e l’appoggiò su un vassoio insieme a due bicchieri. Tornò in salotto e l’appoggiò sul tavolino di fronte al divano. Ne versò un po’ per sé e un po’ per Taylor, poi si avvicinò alla poltrona porgendo il bicchiere all’amico, “avanti bevi. È fresco, ti farà bene.”

 

“Non si potrebbe avere una birra?”

 

“Smettila di dire quello che direbbe Riggins.”

 

“Non sto dicendo quello che direbbe Tim, ma quello che direi io.”

 

“Niente birra Taylor,” replicò semplicemente Scott, “sei arrivato qui sudato, sfinito, pallido e traballante. Se dovessi darti una birra ti verrebbe un colpo e io non sono un incosciente.”

 

“Come lo sono io?”

 

“Esatto, come lo sei tu.”

 

Un ghigno divertito passò sul viso di Taylor, facendo sbuffare Scott. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto bevvero insieme un goccio di tè, poi, finalmente, Taylor si decise a guardare l’altro, che non aveva ancora distolto lo sguardo da lui.

 

“Sei io parlo come Riggins… tu fai tanto Street con questa mania di fare sempre la cosa giusta per me, lo sai, vero?”

 

“E tu lo sai vero che se iniziamo questo discorso lo porteremo avanti tutta la notte?” Replicò Scott tornando a sedersi sul divano.

 

“Sei occupato?”

 

“No.”

 

“E allora non possiamo parlarne tutta notte?”

 

“No.”

 

“Perché?”

 

“Ora sei regredito all’età di due anni?”

 

“Perché?”

 

“Solo i bambini chiedono continuamente perché.”

 

“Perché?”

 

“Ti butto fuori a calci?”

 

“No.”

 

“Taylor, falla finita.”

 

“Uhm… okay,” concluse Taylor bevendo ancora un sorso di tè. Poi appoggio il bicchiere sul tavolino e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

 

Scott adorava quel ragazzo, niente da dire. Chiunque lo poteva confermare senza problemi. Ma era stancate avere a che fare con lui, molto. Insieme poi erano capaci di passare ore con questi piccoli botta e risposta infiniti.

 

“Taylor?”

 

“Uh-uhm?”

 

“Che succede?”

 

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

 

“Perché quando stai male di norma dopo un paio di minuti me lo dici. Oggi però è diverso, oggi non vuoi parlare e questo mi preoccupa più del solito.”

 

Taylor sospirò annuendo, poi si alzò, andando a sedersi sul divano accanto all’amico. Sentiva il bisogno della sua presenza, la presenza di quella persona che c’era sempre per lui, ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.

 

“Posso chiederti un favore?” gli chiese senza guardarlo.

 

“Anche due, lo sai.”

 

“Mi puoi abbracciare, Scott?”

 

Senza replicare Scott si avvicino a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita e tirandoselo contro, “Taylor che sta succedendo?”

 

“Mi ha baciato.”

 

“Kyle?” Scott sapeva. E come poteva essere diversamente se i loro battibecchi, il più delle volte, partivano da Kyle e da quello che Taylor provava per lui, e finivano con Kyle?

 

“Sì.”

 

“E cos’è allora questa faccia da funerale? Non era quello che volevi?”

 

“Mi ha baciato, mi ha toccato… ho sentito le sue mani sulla mia pelle. Siamo finiti sul divano, lui era sopra di me e… oddio Scott, era tutto perfetto. E bellissimo. Sentirlo sopra di me, finalmente…”

 

“Magari evitami i dettagli, grazie.”

 

Taylor sorrise, un sorriso stanco, “niente dettagli. Anche perché subito dopo essere finiti sul divano si è alzato, si è ricomposto e se ne è andato. Senza dire una parola.”

 

“E tu?”

 

“Io niente. Mi sono sentito… non lo so, Scott. Mi sono sentito solo. È stato come se, all’improvviso, sentissi freddo. Mi ha lasciato lì così, senza una parola. Da solo.”

 

“Tu soffri della sindrome di abbandono, come Riggins.”

 

“Smettila di paragonarmi a lui, io non soffro di nessuna sindrome, Scott. Ma questo è quello che è successo. Mi ha lasciato lì senza alcuna parola, senza niente. E sul set… beh, non ci parliamo, di questo te ne sarai accorto. Se non per lo stretto necessario. Il fatto è che mi manca. Mi manca il mio amico. Mi manca la persona con cui posso passare ore a discutere di Tim, di quello che fa e di quello che pensa. Mio Dio, vorrei quasi che non fosse successo niente. Vorrei non aver provato quelle sensazioni così forti e belle se il risultato è aver perso lui.”

 

Scott osservò serio e in silenzio l’amico per qualche minuto. La situazione era ancora peggio di quanto aveva pensato. Sapeva che Taylor provava qualcosa per Kyle, ma, chissà poi perché, si era convinto che non fosse niente di serio. Non una semplice infatuazione, quello no, ma nemmeno qualcosa che potesse far soffrire così tanto l’amico.

 

“Ascoltami Taylor,” disse appoggiando una mano sul braccio dell’amico, “parlaci. Non importa cosa succederà, ma devi provare a capire cos’è successo.”

 

“Parlargli? Perché? Temi per il lavoro?”

 

“Questo è molto cattivo da parte tua,” rispose Scott allontanando la mano, “lo sai che ci sono cose per me che vengono prima del lavoro e la nostra amicizia è una di queste cose. Non ti dico queste cose perché penso ai problemi sul set, lo dico per te.”

 

Taylor sospirò scuotendo la testa, “scusami. Solo sono nervoso,” mormorò a bassa voce, “non so cosa fare. Non so se parlargli è una buona cosa.”

 

“Per me resta l’unica fattibile. Però è scontato che devi essere tu a decidere.”

 

Detto questo Scott si alzò e porse la mano a Taylor che lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. Scott si mise a ridere e gli fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo. Il giovane lo fece senza fare domande, sapeva che con Scott era al sicuro. Aveva solo due anni più di lui eppure, chissà perché, era cento volte più responsabile di lui.

 

Quando entrarono nella camera da letto di Scott, Taylor si appoggiò al muro, le braccia incrociate sul petto, “stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa Porter?” Gli chiese ridendo.

 

L’amico lo guardò scuotendo il capo e sorridendo a sua volta, “lo so che ti piacerebbe Kitsch, ma con me caschi male. Sono fedele e lo sai.”

 

“Ah! Non ho proprio un futuro con gli uomini,” un ombra scura passò nei suoi occhi e il sorriso scomparve dal suo viso.

 

“Ehi,” disse Scott mettendosi di fronte a lui e appoggiandogli le mani sulla braccia, “andrà tutto bene, okay. Ora mettiti a letto e riposa. Hai delle occhiaie spaventose, hai bisogno di riposarti. Ti sveglio più tardi e ti preparo la cena. Poi magari ci guardiamo un film con un paio di bottiglie di birra, che ne dici?”

 

“Come fai?”

 

“A fare cosa?”

 

“A sapere sempre cosa è meglio per me.”

 

“Chiamalo talento naturale,” replicò Scott lasciandolo andare, “e ora letto.”

 

Quando lasciò la stanza poco dopo Taylor si era già addormentato. Lo aveva fatto non appena appoggiata la testa al cuscino. Scott chiuse piano la porta, cercando di non fare rumore. Non gli piaceva quella situazione, non gli piaceva vedere Taylor in quello stato.

 

Sospirando tornò in salotto. Sperava che le cose si sistemassero in fretta. Il rapporto tra Taylor e Kyle era stato speciale fin dal primo giorno sul set e, se lo avessero buttato via così sarebbero stati solo due perfetti idioti secondo Scott.

 

 _Continua…_


End file.
